Pen Paper Action!
by the fangirl in a wheelchair
Summary: An AU where everybody are actors and they all reenact fanfictions. Utter crack. Some OOC ness occasionally. Multiship. Drabble chapter updates.
1. Starving (I)

**Thank you to NMTD, for making me remember that i still love this dumb AU :)**

 **An AU where everybody are actors and they all reenact fanfictions. This is just a preview, next chapter will be an intro (i think). The AU will only be updated with short drabble like chapters (sorry).**

* * *

"Would you like to dance?" Luffy extended his hand.

Sanji blushed a bit but took the offered hand.

Immediately, Sanji puts his free hand on the other man's shoulder while Luffy places his other hand on Sanji's hip and began to lead them onto the dancefloor.

Classical music drifted thrue the room.

They danced for a while, then Luffy stops to spin Sanji, dips him down, and catches him on his back before he fell.

Luffy is smiling at him adoringly. He then starts to move closer, and closer, until he began to kiss Sanji.

The kiss took Sanji by surprised, and he reacted to it the only way he knows how to, by kicking Luffy in the gut as hard as he can that Luffy falls down.

"OW!" Luffy sat up and groaned while clutching his stomach. "Sanji! Why did you kick me?"

"WHY DID _YOU_ KISS ME?"

"Sorry, you just look so pretty during the scene, i can't help it." Luffy answered sheepishly.

Sanji's entire face went red after hearing that and he storms off out of the room without another word.

Then there was a loud "CUT!"

"Sanji! Wait!" The director called after him, then she turned to glare at Luffy."I'll deal with you later." She said to him before she went to go after Sanji.


	2. Starving (previously)

**Wow, this turn out longer than a drabble!**

 **Song titles for chapter titles! For this lusan story it's Starving by Hailee Steinfeld. (It's the perfect lusan song!)**

 **H** **iria-ka: gak tau sih, sebenarnya saya cuma roll with it dengan cerita ini, gak ada plot dan gak ada plan, tapi kali nanti akan ada ships yg lain seperti zosan lulaw/lawlu, atau luzosan, we'll see XD**

 **NMTD: actually the director is more of a self insert (don't judge me) XD**

 **If any of you have any ideas for this crack fic please tell me because i have absolutely no idea where i'm going with this**

* * *

"The other male extended his hand out towards the prince- that's it, i'm not doing this." Sanji closes the fanfiction he was reading.

"Why not?" Usopp, a fellow actor and their Assistant Technician/Set Designer/Cameraman/Editor (he got the other jobs because of 'budget cuts') asked from where he was building a cabinet for one of the set's furniture props.

"I know i agreed to play this role, but this fanfiction is sh-"

"Languange!" Usopp stops hammering the cabinet he was building long enough to scold Sanji. "The director doesn't like it when we curse remember, you don't want to get her mad!"

"Well as long as she's not here i think it's okay."

"I don't want to take any chances, i heard she has the ability to know everything." Usopp whispered. "Now what about the fanfiction?"

"it's not that bad, it's just a real cliché. Also, it says here that Luffy is supposed to be taller than me, can you believe someone actually wrote that?"

Usopp tried to stifle a laugh. "A tall Luffy is hard to imagine."

"Besides, I'm also tired of always being on the receiving end of these fanfictions."

"Look on the bright side, after this the director lets you choose your own role in the next fanfiction."

"I know that, that's the only reason why I still agreed to do this." Sanji rolled his eyes.

All of a sudden, the door to the set burst open and Luffy and the director walks in.

"Sanji! Did you get your copy of the fanfiction yet? I already got mine, i'm so excited for my role in this one!" Luffy exclaimed excitedly like he always does everytime he gets to play a role.

"Enough talking!" The director smack Luffy upside the head. "The author wants us to publish their story as soon as possible. Usopp, work the camera immediately!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Usopp did as he was told.

The director then pointed at Luffy and Sanji. "And you two get in your places!"


End file.
